1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bracelets and more particularly pertains to a new signal transmitting and receiving bracelet system for notifying a user wearing a receiving bracelet that a user wearing a transmitting bracelet is in danger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bracelets is known in the prior art. More specifically, bracelets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,449; U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,143; U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,814; U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,254; U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,187; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,146.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new signal transmitting and receiving bracelet system. The inventive device includes a transmitting bracelet that has sensing and transmitting circuitry having a pressure transducer adapted for contacting a pulse point of a wrist of a user for sensing a pulse of a user. The sensing and transmitting circuitry also has a transmitter that is electrically connected to the pressure transducer to emit a first signal when a user's pulse rate is higher than a predetermined rate. A receiving bracelet has receiving circuitry with a receiver adapted for receiving signals emitted from the transmitting bracelet. The receiving circuitry has a sound emitting device that is electrically connected to the receiver for emitting a sound when a signal is received from the transmitting bracelet.
In these respects, the signal transmitting and receiving bracelet system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of notifying a user wearing a receiving bracelet that a user wearing a transmitting bracelet is in danger.